Rivalry vs Jealousy
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: Eiji and Inui decide to do some matchmaking. Momo... and Tomo? Kaidoh is suddenly in a very bad mood. [Oneshot]


Warning: Characters might not be in character due to non-extensive knowledge of Prince of Tennis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Takeshi Momoshiro and Osakada Tomoka were teasing Echizen Ryoma. Or, at least, the tall spiky-haired senpai was teasing him unmercifully. Tomoka was giving a full-blown lecture in her trademark overly loud voice. The other regulars were standing around, watching the scene with some degree of amusement. Practice was over and Kunimitsu Tezuka, the stoic captain, decided he had other more important things to do than hang around and listen to pointless chatter (AKA Non-Tennis Stuff). Syuusuke Fuji had to go home to help his sister out with some family issue.

"Echizen, don't you know when a _girl_ offers you a _towel_ it means you two are _destined_ to be together?" The Dunk Smash regular grinned quite suggestively. A red-faced Ryuzaki Sakuno was clutching a white cotton towel while the ever-passive Ryoma was about to drink from his beloved Ponta.

"—have the decency to accept a rather thoughtful gift from a girl, Ryoma-sama! And further more—" Tomoka was rattling off so that the whole tennis court could hear every single word she was saying.

The poor pig-tailed girl was trying to entreat her best friend and the teasing senpai to stop. "M-Momo-senpai... Tomo-chan..." Ryoma barely glanced at her from under his white cap while sipping his drink. He took the towel from her death-gripping hands and walked off the court without a single word.

Tomoka and Momoshiro immediately doubled their 'playful teasing'.

"Ahah! Did you know that when the guy _accepts_ the girl's towel it means they're definitely going to get married—"

"Is that it? Ryoma-sama, I'm ashamed! You can at least say thank you to the girl if you're going to just take it from her—"

Sakuno was overwhelmed, both from the two comments and the prince of tennis' wordless action. "E-er, please, Tomo... Momo-senpai..." Shuichiro Oishi, the ever-worrying 'Mother' of the Seigaku Tennis Team, tried to support her. Unfortunately, despite this new alliance, they were tactfully ignored. Kawamura Takashi was smiling uncertainly, wondering whether to join the vice-captain or just stay out of it. (He was rather thinking the latter)

Sadaharu Inui was holding his data book (of course) and was muttering to himself. Kikumaru Eiji caught some of the words and leaned over to look at the data. "What's so interesting, nya?" The glasses-wearing data man solemnly pointed at something. The acrobatic mischief-maker blinked and his eyes widened. He immediately understood.

"Hey, Inui," he said with a sly grin. "You want to test out a little theory?" Inui raised an eyebrow, curious as to what kind of theory he was talking about. Eiji's eyes shifted to the side, where a lone regular was standing a little ways away from the group. It was a certain hissing second year wearing a bandana.

Inui took a glance at his data book, looked at his doubles partner, then immediately back at the cat-like tennis player grinning in front of him. "Very interesting," he agreed with a smirk at the unspoken 'theory.' They both nodded and began preparing to test their 'theory.'

Momoshiro had in the meantime moved on from Ryoma and Sakuno's (many) kids and was singing the traditional "Sitting In A Tree" song on top of his lungs unabashedly. Tomoka was still lecturing but the topic had gone from "Ryoma-sama needs to be a little more gentlemanly" to "The Top Ten Things Ryuzaki Sakuno likes."

Sakuno wanted to drop dead. And to make matters even worse, the prince was still there, listening (it seemed) to the two with a strange expression. She was very sure it was _not_ a good expression. "Tomo," she pleaded with her friend, who all but didn't hear her (or ignored her).

"Haha! **_Momo_** and **_Tomo_**! Just like a cute couple, nya!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Eiji who was standing beside Sakuno with his arm slung over her shoulders, a large grin on his face. The pig-tailed girl tearfully wondered whether he was on her side and decided it didn't really matter because he had at least distracted their attention from her and Ryoma-kun.

Inui, standing beside Kaoru Kaidoh, nodded while holding a pencil ready over his data book. "A very complimenting nickname for a couple. 65.2 percent chance says that their relationship will be long-lasting." Everybody stared at him as well. What were Eiji and he going on about?

Nobody noticed the sour look on the bandana-wearing regular's face. Nobody, except, of course, Inui and Eiji.

"Neh, we didn't know you and Tomo were such close friends to tease Ochibi with such passion! Perhaps you both enjoy sharing the same _interests_." Eiji winked as both Tomoka and Momoshiro turned an identical red. "Aw, you both are blushing the same color too, nya!"

Inui furthered the embarrassment by remarking, "If a girl and a boy blushes at the same time, it is a 95 percent chance that they are destined to marry each other." He deliberately ignored the burning glare coming from beside him and adjusted his glasses coolly.

Momoshiro winced at having his own joke used against him. "Oi, Eiji, Inui, knock it off," he muttered uncomfortably.

Tomoka was similarly at discomfort as well. She snapped at Eiji, "W-What are you talking about? It's not like that at all!"

Inui and Eiji glanced at each other with a 'look' and gave the two a knowing smirk. "Tomo and Momo, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang the half of the golden-pair, increasing the two victims' mortification.

A relatively black aura was surrounding Kaidoh. Still, nobody (except Eiji and Inui) noticed.

Sakuno didn't know whether to feel sorry for her best friend or relieved. She decided to be both. When she turned to Eiji, who still had his arm around her, a soft footstep from behind made her turn. It was Ryoma, who had come to witness the justified tormenting of his tormenter with a grim sort of satisfaction. She blushed and turned back around, not knowing what to say to him. As always.

Tomoka and Momoshiro were now trying to shut the singing Eiji up, albeit unsuccessfully. Inui continued inserting helpful comments when there was an opportune moment.

Nobody noticed the steaming player off to the side, glaring with all his might.

Just as Eiji and Inui were about to go off on another teasing rant, something **snapped**.

This time, _everybody_ noticed.

"SHUT UP!" Kaoru Kaidoh stalked forward hissing. He grabbed Tomoka's startled arm, and stomped off the tennis court while dragging her behind.

"Eh?" was all the startled girl managed to say as she was pulled away.

Everybody watched the two disappear in dumb silence. (It was impossible not to notice _that_)

Silence.

Eiji and Inui, however, exchanged a secretive smirk and nodded. Their theory was a success. Inui scribbled down the new abundant data with much intense fervor as everybody else started talking confusedly.

"Mamushi... and Tomoka-san?" Momoshiro scratched his neck in bewilderment. "Huh, never would have thought of that." Next to him Eiji clapped him on the back.

"Of course! I knew it all along!" he sang happily, bouncing around the courts. Oishi gave him a sharp look, but then shook his head and sighed. Takashi smiled, relieved that nothing bad had happened. Minus the fact that one of their regulars had just stomped off with a girl.

Sakuno was staring in the direction that Kaidoh and Tomoka had disappeared, her pretty brown eyes wide with surprise and worry. She didn't know that Kaidoh-senpai and Tomo-chan were...

"Hn." She turned to see her object of affections looking in the same direction as her. He sipped his Ponta nonchalantly. "Let's go." He turned and walked off without looking at her.

She blinked. "H-huh? Eh?" Her mind blanked out.

He didn't pause. "You're going home, aren't you? I'll walk you home."

Amidst the hooting and catcalling of the regulars, Sakuno hurried to catch up with the prince of tennis, her cheeks red but her face very happy. "T-Thank you, Ryoma-kun," she said shyly.

He merely shrugged and tugged at his cap, hiding the very small smile in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, so... what exactly is Mamushi doing?"

"Hm, I don't know. Probably taking out his frustration."

Silence.

"I didn't mean like that, pervert."

"Wah! I hope Kaidoh's not being too mean!"

"Don't worry, it's only a 2.5 percent chance that Kaidoh is angry with Osakada-san."

"Then what's the remaining 97.5 percent?"

"...Don't ask me."

"It's all chemistry." (pervert)

"Ack! Kaidoh you pervert! Don't worry, Tomo-chan, we'll save you!"

"Wait, Eiji--!"

* * *

Tomoka didn't know where they were going, or why she was going anywhere at all. She had to be home baby-sitting very soon and being dragged around by a very intimidating tennis player was not going to help her be on time.

She finally ventured to say something. "...Kaidoh-senpai?"

Her words practically ricocheted off a very dark aura and caused her to wince. She had to remember that she was talking to a very scary senpai here. And a rather irrational one at that, she thought as she looked down at her wrist that was being held quite tightly. She wondered why she was being dragged around and decided to say so. "Kaidoh-senpai, why are you dragging me around? Is there... something wrong?" Her voice was considerably calm and patient, but that wouldn't last for long. Tomoka Osakada was never quiet. Or patient. She was merely stalled by the abruptness of the turn of events that had led her here. One cannot stop the inevitable.

He stopped and she stopped as well, discreetly tugging her wrist as she did so. It didn't budge. She fought an irritated sigh and squinted up at him.

His eyes narrowed and, truthfully, Tomoka thought he looked more evil than angry. 'No wonder Horio and the others say he's scary...' she thought with wide eyes. He wasn't even hissing. She tried to think of it as a good sign.

(Hopefully)

"Er... Kaidoh-senpai? Are you angry?" Understatement of the year, she thought as the dark silence stretched out longer. She decided that enough was enough. They barely ever talked at school or when they saw each other on the courts, so he had _no_ reason to be toting her around without any explanation. Besides, what if she screamed? After all, what he was doing _could_ be classified as 'harassment'. But she knew Kaidoh-senpai wasn't that kind of a person (she thought) and his reason for dragging her here wasn't because of anything like _that_. There was something else bothering him. Her patience had run out but she wasn't going to stop until she got to the bottom of things. "Why are you so _mad_—eep!"

A pair of very scary eyes suddenly pierced her and she quailed, feeling her confidence draining out of her very soul. It didn't help that she couldn't run away, due to the vise-like grip on her wrist. Just why was he so angry with her? It wasn't like _she_ did anything wrong.

(At least, she hoped not)

He glared at her some more. And some more. Then abruptly let go of her and walked—no, _stalked_—away. She gaped after him, eyes opened wide. He didn't say a single word of explanation and now he was walking away like he hadn't just dragged her around for ten minutes and caused her to be late to baby-sit. '_The nerve...!'_

Righteous anger and her "Tomoka Temper" flared inside her, and before she knew it she was marching after the stalking guy. He blinked when he saw her step in front of him, her eyes flashing angrily, but glared right back and sidestepped around her. That got Tomoka even angrier, and she stomped right after him. "You—you! Stop walking away like a jealous boyfriend and _talk to me!_" She didn't stop to think of what she just said and was quite surprised when he froze. Her surprise turned into panic and fear when he turned right back around and walked towards her, his entire posture rigid.

The expression on his face was beyond description—he looked blindly incredulous. Tomoka mentally noted to never scoff at Horio and Co.'s fear of the mamushi regular ever again. Just looking at him made her want to bolt. But no, she wanted to maintain her dignity and cool. So she stayed there, shrinking back from the black tower of rage that was Kaoru Kaidoh. "Kaidoh-senpai," she said quickly, "before you beat me up, I want to ask you just one thing!" She immediately shut her eyes, waiting for the explosion.

It didn't come. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly and saw, with relief, Kaidoh _not_ looking so murderous. No matter that he looked confused and shocked. She was relatively safe for now.

He looked at her oddly for a while and then sighed harshly, glaring at the buildings beside them. He even gripped his bandana in frustration, which he did only when he was very bothered about something. It was like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. Tomoka took this all into consideration and waited patiently. After all, he did back off from almost beating her up (she thinks). She ought to be just a little grateful. Besides, this was _Kaidoh-senpai_ here. Kaidoh-senpai didn't just stop his infamous temper for nothing. (Funny how very familiar that sound)

Finally, he blew some air that might have been a half-hiss. "I'm not going to beat you up," he said in his low, gruff tone. Tomoka blinked.

"Er, um, thanks," she answered blankly. He glanced at her and frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked like he was going to say more, but then clamped his mouth shut. He abruptly turned and walked off once again without another glance, leaving her to gape after him. Did he just do what she thought he did? Had he absolutely no common sense? No chivalry? No tact? He couldn't just leave her like that!

So she found herself marching toward him again. Only this time she was determined to get some answers. It didn't matter that she was late: she, Osakada Tomoka, never gave up on something until she found it. So when she reached him, she stepped in front of him again, crossing her arms and giving him an 'I'm-not-going-to-stop-bothering-you-until-I-get-some-answers' look that always pushed Sakuno (and everyone else in the world) to do her bidding.

Kaidoh glared a little confusedly. Just why did she keep following him around? Was there something important that he didn't know about?

She tapped her foot. "Kaidoh-senpai, I _know_ you didn't drag me half-way through town just to hold my hand." Her tone was dry and she patted herself on the back for pulling off a 'Ryoma-sama' so well. "So _explain_."

He scowled and turned halfway. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She breathed out in exasperation and counted to ten mentally. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She poked his chest a couple times for good measure, not caring how irritated he might get. "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you dragged me all the way out here. I'm late for baby-sitting my brother and I want a valid reason as to _why_ I'm late."

He muttered under his breath and turned away. She blinked and said, "What?"

"I said I don't like that bastard being paired off." His cheeks were surprisingly a little red.

Tomoka gaped at him. Part of her was surprised that he'd answered so quickly. But that was promptly shoved aside as she registered what he said. He had towed her away from the tennis team and her best friend because of... a **_rivalry_** issue? Because girls were a sort of... _competition_ to him? Her eyes narrowed. She couldn't believe he just said that. _And_ he seemed to think it was a valid answer, of all the ludicrousness. "So," she began in a quiet tone, "you caused me to be fifteen minutes late for babysitting because you couldn't stand your rival getting more girls than you?" He didn't say anything. At that something in her snapped. "Do you know how absolutely ridiculous and immature that is? Do you know I just wasted fifteen minutes of my life putting up with your rivalry? Now everyone's going to think there's something between us—"

"What?" This time Kaidoh's eyes widened. His face was tinged pink. Tomoka glared at him and balled her fists.

"You know, I can't believe how selfish and immature you are, Kaidoh-senpai. Next time you want to express your _rivalry_, go and drag _An_ off!" With that she turned and stomped away.

He opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it. He stared after her retreating back.

_Rivalry._

"I can't believe the nerve of him! That jerk!" She muttered to herself. She suddenly felt like crying, but she didn't know why. It irked her. "Why should I cry because of him? He's a bastard!" Her eyes burned with anger and something else, and she furiously brushed a hand over eyes. "Tchah! Men." She lessened the intensity of her steps and began to slow down. There was an angry throbbing inside her, yet there was a hint of sadness as well. Perhaps it was that fleeting little crush she had held deep inside her, lying dormant ever since she watched him play tennis, that had caused her to overreact. When he'd dragged her off with that look in his eyes, she had a tiny little hope that maybe... just maybe... he was...

She shook her head fervently and wrapped her arms around her. "No, he wouldn't," she murmured. She laughed a little bitterly. As if he, the self-proclaimed loner and Mr. 'I-breath-tennis-and-marathons' would actually pay attention to _her_. He had only dragged her away because of his rival. Not because... he was jealous. Her tiny dormant hope was crushed. Perhaps this was what Sakuno felt whenever Ryoma brushed past her. Tomoka sniffled. _'Men.'_

"Hey." A hand grabbed her shoulder. Her eyes widened. She spun around quickly and automatically let her fist fly, years she learned in defense class coming into action. _Rapist!_

"Hiyah!"

"..." She looked up to see Kaidoh scowling half-heartedly at her. He had caught her fist. So much for years of defense. At first she was shocked, stunned by the fact that he had followed her. Then, she glared at him, all previous anger rushing back to her as she pulled her fist back with all her might. To her aggravation it didn't budge.

"Kaidoh-_senpai_, please let go," she said politely through gritted teeth. Her eyes shot daggers at him that was ultimately more intense than her loud voice. He, for his credit, ignored it. Like a switch she felt something blowing up. "What is _wrong_ with you? Do you _not_ get that I don't want to speak to you? For someone who's supposed to be 'I'm-so-cool-I-don't-hang-out-with-people' you sure like—"

"Sorry."

She froze. Then blinked. "U-Uh... what?" Did he just...?

He rolled his eyes. "Are you deaf? I said sorry." He mumbled something about 'annoying' and 'girls'. Tomoka narrowed her eyes after the initial shock of hearing his unexpected apology. Kaoru Kaidoh _never_ apologized.

"Oh, really? Well, since you apologized, I'll let you off _this once_." She tossed her head and pretended not to show her inert excitement that he had followed her just to apologize. "But..." She peeked up at him curiously, biting her lip and plucking up courage. "Why... do you care if Momo-senpai is paired off with a girl?" She grinned a little jokingly. "What, do you have a _secret_ _crush_ on hi—ohp!" She was suddenly tugged forward and found herself face to face with the much-feared second-year.

His breath was warm on her skin. He glared dangerously. "Don't ever say something stupid like that again."

Despite her uneasiness at the close proximity, something like a challenge rose within her and she matched his glare, retorting, "What if I do?" Putting her hand on her hip she taunted Eiji-style, "Nya, nya, Kaidoh-senpai likes Momo-senpai _very_ much! He _looves_—"

Her retort was muffled as she was tugged forward once again, stumbling so her face crushed against his lean chest. She grabbed onto his shirt instinctively, eyes very wide. Her first thought was, _'I'm... hugging him!' _Then, _'He smells nice.'_ And finally, _'I can't breath.' _She registered dimly that his arms were around her (quite gently) while her own hands were on his chest. _'I hope... this isn't a dream.' _She was feeling quite comfortable.

Suddenly, as if realizing exactly what position they were in, Kaidoh pushed her away from him. She blinked in confusion as he blushed furiously. There was a similar blush on her face. Both tried to ignore the sudden empty, cold rush of air.

"Are you..." she started, a dazed look on her face. _'He just _hugged_ me.' _Then, on a whim, she ventured, "Kaidoh-senpai, it's not the rivalry... is it?"

He looked away. Her breath stopped. She leaned forward a little.

"Kaidoh-senpai, are you... jealous?"

He quickly glanced at her then looked away again. But she saw the look in his eyes and knew the answer. She calmed her beating heart and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Do you... like me, Kaidoh... senpai?"

The rapidly growing blush on his face affirmed her question. She took in a quick breath, and then released it with a large grin.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, almost anxiously, and was shocked to see the happy expression on her face. He blinked and turned slowly to fully face her, daring to hope that maybe she... she... She smiled up at him, a pretty blush marring her cheeks. _Yes._

And then... she smacked his shoulder. Quite hard.

"Agh!" He clutched his shoulder and glared at her. "What was that for?" He was surprised when she boldly linked her arms around his and grinned at him, innocently. He raised an eyebrow, wanting to scowl, but then decided not to. Instead he sighed and began to walk, trying not to show his inner pleasure of her being so close to him.

"And Kaidoh?"

He was too deep in his thoughts to notice what she called him. "Hn?"

"Next time you're jealous, _tell me_."

He merely grunted, not willing to admit to his moment of weakness. His other hand went up to adjust his bandana and unconsciously his arm pulled her smaller one closer. Tomoka smiled triumphantly when he didn't seem to mind her linking arms with him.

_He's not a jerk. He's kind of... sweet.

* * *

_

"Hey, do you see that?"

"Yeah, he hasn't hissed at all! Not even once!"

"Ew, I can't believe she said there was something between Mamushi and me."

"Well now we know Kaidoh isn't a pervert."

"...Oh really? Where are they going _now_, nya?"

_Smack._

"OW!"

"...I think we know who the real pervert is."

**X END X

* * *

**

**Rivalry vs. Jealousy **by xxkoffeexx

**A/N: ...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for both being the cliché author and not finishing my story before writing another one, and for pairing off a couple that nobody seems to know about. But this idea's been bugging me for a long time now, and I just HAD to get it out, you know? Yeah. My first hand at writing 'Prince of Tennis,' much less TomokaxKaidoh. Hopefully everyone stayed reasonably within character... heh. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
